


Experimentation

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Sonic is a total slut for Ozzy, Sonic sucks Ozzys dick, and no one else will ever know, and they both love it, beastiality, lol this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic sucks Ozzy’s dick and loves it.
Relationships: Sonic The Hedgehog/Ozzy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Experimentation

Sonic could feel Ozzy’s warmth on his body. The dog’s fur was soothing, and smelled like peanut butter. His dick tasted like heaven, reminding Sonic of the popsicles Tom would buy him.

He sucked harder and faster, just mentally begging to taste his fluids. 

He had waited for an opportunity like this one for weeks, just praying that Tom and Maddie wouldn’t be home for another few hours yet, because Sonic had more plans for fun with himself and Ozzy.

The dog exploded in his mouth, and Sonic moaned as he swallowed the juices. 

He stood up, licking his lips. “Thank you for that. It was excellent.”


End file.
